


Thought I’d stay (but I’m glad I didn’t)

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jughead Jones POV, Lots Of Sad, angst & hurt/comfort, idk what to tag, they’re all like 18 or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Jughead reflects on some things





	Thought I’d stay (but I’m glad I didn’t)

After everything that had happened to their group

He’d never expected he would end up here

After the Jason Case and the Penny Peabody mess and the G&G shit. He thought he’d still stay.

But he didn’t

He told Betty he was done, done with her their relationship that had became strained and barely hanging on by a thread.

She was heart broken and pleaded for a while but he was done

So he packed up his bags along with his dad and fled 

He and Archie keep in touch. They talk about how each other’s lives are. He’s currently in Florida with Fred.

After the man got his son back they moved out of the cursed town.

Him and Betty, they tried to keep in touch a long while but in the end. They fell away from one another.

The last he heard she and Alice were running the farm together. Instead of it being a hell hole disguised as a safe haven they turned it into an actual safe place for people and she was getting some well needed therapy.

He gave the serpent leader positions to Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea all together, he felt like the responsibility was too much for his shoulders to carry.

He keeps in touch with them as well. He and Sweet Pea actually got closers and he’s comfortable enough to say that they’re best buddies.

Him and Veronica chat every once in a while. She’s with Reggie now, she took down her father and took over Lodge Industry’s and now runs it with her mother. When they do speak it’s about old good times but the air turns Heavy when spoke about.

He and his dad well. They went to Phoenix. For a warm place, Riverdale wasn’t very warm, they live out a little further away from the city where it’s quieter. They have a house now, it’s small but cozy. And feels like an actual home.

His dad and him are closer than they ever have been before. No more fights about Serpents and Ghoulies and deadly fucking games.

Just normal talks about games and funny playful debates about show.

He decided to take up online classes and work in the mechanical shop with his dad that he now owns.

When He sits outside and watches the sun set he realizes something.

He’s _happy_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
